


Odziana we wdowie szaty.

by Draska



Series: Historia pisana gęsim piórem. [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:58:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draska/pseuds/Draska
Summary: Po latach kłótni, bólu, zdrad i upokorzeń, Ivan i Feliks wyznają sobie głęboko skrywane uczucia. Głównie Rus/Pol wzmianki o Germancest i FrUk.





	Odziana we wdowie szaty.

**Author's Note:**

> PRZECZYTAĆ MI TO NAJPIERW (Po coś się produkowałam)  
> 1\. Ustaliłam sobie że wzrost Feliksa wynosi 168 cm natomiast Ivana 198, co daje nam 30 cm różnicy.  
> 2\. Użyłam męskiej wersji Węgier bo wole Węgry jako faceta yolo.  
> 3\. Gruzja wspomniała w pewnym momencie o Katyniu, czemu ona? Bo tam zginęło paru jej ludzi którzy pomagali polakom po upadku własnego państwa.  
> 4\. Tytuł opowiadania "Odziana we wdowie szaty." zapożyczyłam z Kroniki Galla Anonima fragment opisuję to co działo się po śmierci Bolka Chrobrego. Łubudu fragmencik - ( Po śmierci doskonałego władcy "... złoty wiek zmienił się w ołowiany, Polska, przedtem królowa, strojna w koronę błyszczącą złotem i drogimi kamieniami, siedzi w popiele odziana we wdowie szaty; dźwięk cytry - w płacz, radość - w smutek, a głos instrumentów zmienił się w westchnienia...")
> 
> Mam nadzieję że będzie się podobało.

Nikt nie wiedział jak znowu rozpoczęła się awantura pomiędzy Feliksem a Ivanem, ale jedno jest pewne, była bardzo zażarta. Na tyle że nikt nie miał odwagi się ruszyć, nawet takie kraje jak Niemcy czy Ameryka nie były pewne czy chcą wkroczyć w środek huraganu jaki stworzyły dwa rywalizujące kraje, państwa siedziały i słuchały awantury z rosnącym niepokojem, niektórzy przerażeni schowali się pod stół (Łotwa) niektórzy wstali i gotowi byli do natychmiastowego opuszczenia pomieszczenia gdyby zrobiło się jeszcze goręcej (Włochy) jedynym dziwnie zachowującym się krajem była Francja.  
Siedział on spokojnie na swoim miejscu podpierając głowę na dłoni, wodził wzrokiem między kłócącymi się Słowianami natomiast na jego ustach błąkał się niewielki uśmiech. Bardzo nieodpowiednia reakcja do tego typu sytuacji, ale w tym momencie nikt nie zwracał na jego nietypowe zachowanie uwagi.  
Co do skłóconych kuzynów, zaszły w nich duże zmiany po drugiej wojnie światowej i upadku komunizmu.  
Feliks nie był już uśmiechającym się zarozumiałym chełpliwym dzieciakiem.  
Gdy miał zły humor bywał kąśliwy i cyniczny natomiast gdy jego humor był dobry rzucał nieprzyzwoitymi uwagami lubił też użyć sarkazmu. Zdając sobie sprawę z krzywd jakie wyrządził swoim sąsiadom jak Czechy czy chociażby Ukraina, starał się im pomagać i chociaż w najmniejszym stopniu zadośćuczynić im za wszystkie krzywdy.  
Lubił muzykę i rysunki, w obu tych dziedzinach bardzo mocno się rozwijał, wiele personifikacji zakładało że robił to aby odciągnąć myśli i pokaleczone serce od bolesnych wydarzeń przeszłości, niestety nie zawsze mu się to udawało, w jego szkicowniku można było czasami dostrzec bardzo mroczne przebłyski dawnych lat a muzyka która wychodziła z jego ust bywała naprawdę smutna i przygnębiająca, mimo że głos jego był melodyjny i bardzo przyjemny dla ucha z czego wcześniej zdawało sobie sprawę naprawę niewiele osób.  
Przez ostatnie lata dwiema ważnymi osobami w jego życiu okazały się Ludwig i Gilbert, nikt nie przypuszczał że to właśnie im zaufa, w końcu to przez ich ludzi teraz jego serce jest spowite bólem i koszmarami przeszłości, a jednak to oni najlepiej zdawali sobie sprawę że Feliksa nocami nawiedzają straszliwe wizję i wyrzuty sumienia, oni jako jedyni wiedzieli że gdy kilkanaście lat temu Feliks zdał sobie sprawę że jego wspomnienia blakną zaczął je spisywać. Głównie chodziło o osoby jakie poznał podczas dwuletniego pobytu w obozie koncentracyjnym, gdy zaczął zapominać wygląd wymizerniałych twarzy, przeprowadzonych rozmów, imion i numerków zaczął je spisywać, ilekroć gdy budzi się z koszmaru sennego i coś sobie przypomina lub wręcz przeciwnie, przestaje być czegoś pewnym lub ma problem z wydobyciem z pamięci natychmiast to spisuje.  
To im czasami się zwierza, tylko oni mogą otwierać bezkarnie jego notatnik i przeglądać jego pracę. Bo tylko oni jako jedyni wiedzą że pomimo tego że od zakończenia wojny minęło 72 lata to ból nadal jest ogromny. Obozy koncentracyjne, Powstanie Warszawskie kampania wrześniowa, Katyń, Jałta, strajki solidarności, Kopalnia Wujek, to wszystko nadal tak bardzo boli.  
Fizycznie także zaszło w nim wiele zmian. Blizny które znaczą jego ciało przypominają mu każdego dnia, jak wiele utracił, jak wiele zniszczył, jak wiele zaprzepaścił. Gdy patrzył rano w lustro każda z blizn przypominała mu o innej porażce, były one jego przypomnieniem, pogłosem bitew, cieniem utraconych ludzi, wszystkich i każdego z osobna. Były jego karą. Od lewego kącika ust do skroni ciągnęła się blizna przypominająca mu dzielnego i niezłomnego Kapitana Raginisa, tak Wizna jest jedną z boleśniejszych ran w jego pamięci. Największa blizna przecinająca prawie całą jego twarz od prawej brwi w dół przez powiekę przecinająca wargi i kończąca się na podbródku, boże jak on jej nienawidził, napawała go cierpko smakującą dumą, gorzką zdradą ze strony państw Alianckich, mdłą dziecięcą naiwnością. Powstanie Warszawskie. Krótka prostopadła blizna przecinająca jego czoło. Westerplatte. Jego gardło zdobi wklęsła blizna po cięciu ona natomiast jest pamiątką z czasów rozbiorowych, na plecach z jednej strony wypalony sierp i młot, drugą część pleców zdobiła przeklęta swastyka. Państwa Azji zostały wielokrotnie upomniane aby nigdy nie zjawiać się z symbolem swastyki na konferencji (nie jest pewne kto gorzej na niego reaguję Feliks czy Gilbert z Ludwigiem), a tym bardziej w Polsce, ten pieprzony znak już nigdy go nie skrzywdzi. Na prawym przedramieniu widniały natomiast cyferki. Cyferki które przypominały mu o miejscu gorszym niż piekło, o fabryce śmierci, którą zmuszony był oglądać na własne oczy. Lubił bluzki z krótkim rękawem, ale gdy już w takich chodził na jego przedramieniu zawiązana była ładna chusta bądź frotka. Wszystkie personifikacje wiedziały czemu, jego ludzie także zdawali sobie sprawę, a nie daj boże gdy go ktoś za prawe przedramię złapał kilku takich delikwentów skończyło ze złamanymi nosami podbitymi oczami lub połamanymi rękami.  
Po wojnie jego włosy nigdy nie odzyskały wcześniejszej długości, po tym gdy obcięto mu je w obozie nie chciał już wracać do poprzedniej długości. Oznaczałoby to dla niego powrót do cienia dawnego siebie. Osoby niewinnej, głupiej, zaślepionej, zarozumiałej i nieczułej. Nie chciał być już kimś takim, nie potrafił być kimś takim.  
Starał się ubierać jak najbardziej kolorowo,aczkolwiek gardził kolorem różowym, był on bowiem przypomnieniem swojego dawnego haniebnego ja, czasami miał ochotę wyglądać elegancko i nieskazitelnie, czasami wojskowo i poważnie, niekiedy niegrzecznie i modnie. Ale nigdy smutno i ciemno. Oznaczało to dla niego żałobę i ból. Był w żałobie, bardzo długi czas, ale żałoba oznaczała cierpienie, ciągłe przypomnienie, użalanie się. Nie będzie się użalał, nie będzie płakał i skomlił, łez zabrakło mu już dano, użalenie się odebrałoby mu dumę, nie dał jej sobie wydrzeć przez tyle lat, więc nie da sobie wydrzeć i teraz.  
W przypadku Ivana zmiana była słabiej dostrzegalna, ale jednak coś się zmieniło. Nie chciał już aby wszyscy stali się z nim jednością, ostatnim razem gdy jego ukochane siostry Feliks i paręnaście innych krajów stało się z nim jednym to skończyło się to dla nich wielkim bólem. Ivan cały czas miał przed oczami bydlęce wagony przepełnione ludźmi jadące na Sybir. Wielki Głów na Ukrainie, straszne rzeczy które działy się w Rumunii. Bycie z nim jednością ich krzywdziło, nie chciał ich krzywdzić, ale nadal pragnął mieć przyjaciół, ludzi o których mógłby się troszczyć. Po tym wszystkim stało się to niemożliwe wszyscy bali się go jeszcze bardziej. Został sam, bał się samotności, ich nienawiść tak bardzo bolała.  
\- Pol'sha nie rozumiem twojej frustracji. Mógłbyś chociaż raz się ze mną zgodzić jak na grzecznego chłopca przystało Да?  
\- Gdy godzę się na coś co ma związek z tobą zjadam na tym zęby i najczęściej wolność!  
\- Gdybyś chociaż raz przystał dobrowolnie na moją sugestię, niczego nie musiałbyś tracić, a nawet byś wiele zyskał.  
\- Wiesz co? W dupę możesz wsadzić sobie sugestię, tyle razy już to słyszałem. Zyskam to tamto, dostanę tyle tego i tamtego. Wiesz sukinsynu co przez te setki lat od ciebie dostałem? Upokorzenie, ból, biedę, śmierć, zgliszcza. Nie będę wszystkiego wymieniał bo nie starczyłoby mi zasranego dnia.  
\- Czy ty znowu opłakujesz te nieszczęsne rozbiory? Zasłużyłeś sobie, nie interesowało cię nic prócz pieniędzy i pokazania jaki to jesteś silny i wspaniały. A potem obudziłeś się kiedy było za późno. To tylko i wyłącznie twoi ludzie doprowadzili się do ruiny! Nigdy nie byłeś wielki, nie byłeś silny i nie byleś zwycięzcą! Zawsze byłeś niczym.  
\- Zabawne, a więc gdy twój car pełzł na klonach jak zwierzę i błagał o życie a nad Moskwą łopotał mój sztandar to byłem niczym? Gdy Ivan Groźny srał po gaciach ze strachu przed moim władcą też byłem niczym? Gdy na wspomnienie Husarii cała Europa bladła ze strachu to ja byłem przegrany? Nie masz pojęcia jakie to było przyjemne widzieć cię u moich stóp, złamanego i słabego. Całkowicie zależnego od moich kaprysów. Należałeś do mnie, żałuję że traktowałem cię wtedy tak łaskawie! Byłem taki głupi, odpłaciłeś mi się wielokrotnie za to. Gwałcąc moje kobiety, grabiąc moje dobra, przekłamując moją historię. Zawszę musiałem działać jak idiota i kierować się tym co chciało serce, zawsze się łudziłem że jeśli będę cię traktował dobrze to zwrócisz na mnie uwagę ale ciągle kąsałeś wyciągniętą w twoją stronę rękę.  
\- Chciałem abyś w końcu był tylko mój. Zawszę działałeś na mnie jak płachta na byka, nigdy nie chciałeś się ukorzyć, nigdy się mnie nie bałeś, gdy zawszę wszyscy się bali i pochylali głowy, ty zawszę patrzyłeś mi w twarz tym cholernie hipnotyzującym wzrokiem. Chciałem abyś należał do mnie, aby nikt już nie miał do ciebie prawa, byłeś inny, tak różny od wszystkich, nie chciałem nigdy robić ci krzywdy, chciałem się do siebie zbliżyć ale zawszę odrzucałeś jakiekolwiek propozycję, zapewnienia akty dobrej woli. Ciągle ze mnie szydziłeś!  
Nagle nastała grobowa cisza, obaj patrzyli na siebie w osłupieniu. Obaj powiedzieli za dużo, pokazali to co ich bolało od tak dawna, odkryli przed sobą swoje najbardziej skrywane sekrety.  
Gdy ostatnie słowa zostały wypowiedziane wszyscy w sali konferencyjnej zamilkli, można było usłyszeć jedynie szybie i nieregularne oddechy Ivana oraz Feliksa.  
Po chwili dało się słyszeć ciche:  
\- Fuck. - Alfred odłożył hamburgera którego zajadał przez całą kłótnie i rozejrzał się po sali konferencyjnej. Wszyscy byli w szoku, prócz Francji który wyglądał jakby chciał tańczyć z radości.  
Feliks wyglądał jak rażony piorunem, zrobił się cały czerwony jego szmaragdowe oczy świeciły strachem i były nienaturalnie powiększone.  
Ivan trzymał się stołu konferencyjnego jakby miał się zaraz przewrócić i zrobił się blady jak ściana.  
Feliks kilkakrotnie otwierał i zamykał usta wyglądając na naprawdę przestraszonego. W końcu po kilku minutach udało mu się stworzyć bardzo cichą wypowiedź.  
\- Chyba powinniśmy porozmawiać na osobności.  
Rosja nie zważając na nikogo warknął chwycił Feliksa przerzucił go sobie przez ramie i wymaszerował z sali.  
~ Ve ~ Braciszku co się właśnie stało? - Słodko nieświadomy niczego Włoch spojrzał na brata który najwyraźniej miotał się pomiędzy uczuciem obrzydzenia a niedowierzania.  
\- Chcecie mi powiedzieć, że oni przez te setki lat cierpieli na nierozładowane napięcie seksualne? - spytał słabo Węgry.  
\- Mój brat i ten psychopata! Nie zgadzam się! Nie wolno im! - Czechy zaczął podskakiwać na krześle czerwieniejąc z wściekłości.  
\- Wiedziałem, miłość, nienawiść, żądza posiadania i dominacji. To takie romantyczne. Są dla siebie stworzeni. - Na deklarację Francji nikt nie zarezerwował dobrze.  
\- Romantyczne!? Może według ciebie rzeź Katyńska albo wywózki na Sybir są romantyczne? - spytała wściekle Gruzja  
\- Co oni będą robić? Dlaczego wyszli? Nieeeemcy?  
\- Mam ci to nakreślić, Włochy? - Ten błysk w Francuskich oczach nie zwiastował niczego dobrego.  
\- Francis przestań natychmiast bo Czechy wyglądają jakby miały dostać zawału.  
\- Spotkało się dwóch wariatów. Jeśli nie wykończą się nawzajem to wykończą kogoś z nas!  
\- Jak on śmie dotykać mojego pięknego brata. Bezwstydny, nikczemny, obrzydliwy...  
\- Wydaje mi się że to Ivan właściwie dotykał Feliksa.  
\- Francja zamknij się! Niech ktoś zabierze Białorusi ten łańcuch! Spokój wszyscy, zamknąć się i słuchać! Nie mam siły, dziś i tak do niczego już nie dojdziemy. Spotkamy się tu jutro o pierwszej.  
Gdy Niemcy zamilkł wszyscy trochę niepewnie zaczęli wstawać.  
\- Ukraina, zaczekaj proszę. Wiedziałaś o uczuciach Ivana? - spytał Ludwig łykając aspirynę podaną mu przez brata.  
Wszyscy zaprzestali zbierania dokumentów i wychodzenia z sali i czekali na odpowiedź siostry Ivana.  
\- Ivan jakiś czas temu przyszedł do mnie, roztrzęsiony i wszystko mi powiedział.  
\- Jakiś czas temu, to znaczy kiedy? - Alfred wepchnął dokumenty byle jak do teczki czkając na odwiedź  
-Wydaje mi się że było to około 1620, po wojnie Polsko-Rosyjskiej.  
\- To prawda że Feliks zajął Moskwę? - spytał Alfred zaciekawiony.  
\- Nie on jeden. - Prychnął Francis uśmiechając się z dumą.  
\- Pierwszym europejczykiem, który opanował i utrzymał przynajmniej przez jakiś czas Moskwę, a także wziął do niewoli cara Wasyla Szujskiego z synami był Hetman Stanisław Żółkiewski dowodzący wojskami Polsko-Litewskimi. Napoleon wkroczył do spalonej Moskwy, i siedział tam króciutko, śląc listy do cara z propozycją honorowej kapitulacji. Jako że odpowiedzi nie otrzymał, zarządził odwrót Wielkiej Armii z Rosji carskiej. A wrócili zdziesiątkowani i wykończeni przez własną głupotę. Tak Francis niesamowite zwycięstwo. Polski królewicz miał zostać Cerem, niestety przez głupotę i pychę Polacy zaprzepaścili możliwość rządzenia Rosją. A kto wie gdyby im się udało może Rosjanie mówili by dziś po polsku a losy świata potoczyły się zupełnie inaczej. - .Tym razem głos zabrał Węgry.  
\- Są dla siebie stworzeni, przypomnijcie sobie te wszystkie momenty gdy żądza i namiętność aż z nich kipiały. - Francja nie dawał za wygraną.  
\- Przestań. Co cię w ogóle to obchodzi żabo? - Warknął Arthur  
\- Och ja jako specjalista od miłości chce im jedynie pomóc. Nie musisz być zazdrosny, kocham tylko ciebie.  
\- Przestań pieprzyć. Chcesz jedynie aby zajęli się sobą i dali wszystkim innym spokój. - Wytknął mu Lovino starając się strząsnąć z siebie ręce Hiszpanii. - Odwal się ode mnie pomidorowy draniu!  
Francja wyglądał na przejętego tym że ktokolwiek mógł tak pomyśleć. W końcu on jako kraj miłości najlepiej wiedział co jest dla kogoś dobre.  
\- A więc zobaczymy jutro na konferencji jak to się zakończyło. - Stwierdził obrażony Francis, po tym dziwnym spotkaniu wiele personifikacji nie bardzo wiedziało co ze sobą zrobić. Poniekąd od rozmowy Polski z Rosją zależeć będzie co stanie się z bezpieczeństwem świata. Co jak co, ale oszalały odrzucony Ivan może być malutkim problemem.  
Nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na szczęśliwe spojrzenia jakie posłały sobie Ukraina ze Słowacją.  
Może nareszcie ich bracia będą szczęśliwi.  
***  
Kilkanaście minut przed pierwszą następnego dnia gdy w sali konferencyjnej była większość państw wpadła rozhisteryzowana Białoruś i nie zwracając uwagi na szok jaki wywołała podbiegła do zdziwionej Ukrainy i zaczęła jej wręcz krzyczeć do ucha.  
\- On leżał w łóżku naszego brata...oni...on go skrzywdził! - Białoruś wyglądał jakby miała zaraz zacząć płakać, bo było równie niepokojące co nieprawdopodobne.  
\- Przykro mi Natalio, ale obawiam się że będziesz musiała się z tym pogodzić. - Ukraina starała się pocieszyć siostrę, niestety bezskutecznie.  
\- To nieprawda, on chce naszego brata wykorzystać, skrzywdzi go. Nie zgadzam się! Ivan powinien zostać moim mężem, mnie kocha, wiem to.  
\- Kolejni postrzeleńcy, ta rodzina jest genetycznie pogięta. - Burknął Artur znad filiżanki herbaty. Na jego nieszczęście usłyszała to reszta rodziny słowiańskiej i posłali mu ostrzegawczy wzrok, nie warto drażnić państw słowiańskich.  
\- On w łóżku z Feliksem! Nie zgadzam się, nie wolno im. - Krzyknął Czechy a jego twarz stała się bordowa.  
\- Zróbcie strajk albo coś i się wreszcie zamknijcie. - Burknął Gilbert wchodząc do sali konferencyjnej. - Wiecznie się tylko nie zgadzają. - Burczał białowłosy siadając koło Francisa  
\- Ludwig Ci seksu odmówił, przyjacielu? Masz strasznie zły humor.  
\- Zapewniam cię Francis że moje życie seksualne ma się bardzo dobrze.  
\- Słyszałem. - Mruknął pod nosem Roderich rzucając krzywe spojrzenia w stronę albinosa.  
Nagle do sali wszedł Feliks, wyglądał na naprawdę niewyspanego i bardzo niezadowolonego. W sali nastała cisza, każdy spojrzał na Polskę, zapewne od jego wczorajszej rozmowy zależeć będzie bezpieczeństwo świata. Porzucony Ivan to groźny Ivan, a nikt nie chciałby dostać atomówką.  
\- Bonjour, wyglądasz bardzo źle. - Francis wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego z siebie i nawet nie starał się tego ukryć.  
\- Dzięki, ty to wiesz jak podnieść człowieka na duchu. Mógłbyś pracować z osobami z depresją. Dzięki tobie natychmiast by się jej pozbyli. Życia przy okazji też.  
\- Uroczy jak zawszę.  
Nagle Białoruś zaprzestała zawodzenia i spojrzała z furią na Feliksa.  
\- Ty! Skrzywdziłeś Ivana!  
\- Ja? Wiesz co słoneczko ciebie chyba głowa boli, przestudiuj historię i przyjdź do mnie znowu to może wtedy pogadamy. Albo może lepiej nie, nie chce z tobą rozmawiać, jesteś świrnięta. - Feliks chyba nie wiele robił sobie z tego że nagle w dłoni Białorusi pojawił się nóż.  
\- Feliks czy ty wiecznie musisz robić sceny? - spytał Ludwig wchodząc do sali i kładąc dwa kubki kawy, jeden z nich natychmiast został zgarnięty przez Gilberta.  
\- Znowu moja wina? To ona grozi mi bronią, nie na odwód.  
\- Uspokój się i siadaj to dostaniesz kawę.  
\- Jezu Ludwig ty to masz chyba o jeden chromosom za dużo co?  
Białoruś najwyraźniej nie lubi być ignorowana ponieważ nagle rzuciła się na Feliksa z okrzykiem godnym konającego morsa.  
Feliks widząc to chwycił ją za nadgarstek i uśmiechnął się ujmująco do wściekłej kuzynki, aczkolwiek zanim zdążył coś powiedzieć w drzwiach pojawił się Ivan z bardzo niebezpiecznym błyskiem w oku. Pokój wypełniła mordercza aura wściekłego mocarstwa, takiej furii dawno nikt nie widział.  
Natalia widząc brata wyrwała nadgarstek z uścisku Feliksa po czym uśmiechnęła się do Ivana, nie zdając sobie sprawy z zimnej furii jaka ogarnęła jej brata.  
\- Natalio. - Zwrócił się do siostry niebezpiecznie cichym głosem. Podszedł do skłóconej dwójki po czym chwycił Feliksa za rękę i pociągnął do siebie tak że Łukasiewicz uderzył o jego muskularną klatkę piersiową, Ivan nie zwracając uwagi na zaniepokojenie zgromadzonych narodów jedną ręką przycisnął do siebie Feliksa a drugą położył opiekuńczo na jego głowię.  
\- I-Ivan, puść mnie! - Pisnął Feliks przybierając kolor pięknego czerwonego pomidora.  
\- Czy nie mówiłem Ci żebyś nie zbliżała się do Feliksa?  
\- Bracie. Chce ci jedynie pomóc! On cię omamił, wykorzysta Cię i zostawi.  
\- Powiem to jeszcze raz i mam nadzieję że zapamiętasz. Jeśli jeszcze raz spróbujesz Feliksa skrzywdzić. Będę bardzo zły, Feliks należy do mnie i jeśli spróbujesz mi go odebrać spotka cię kara siostrzyczko. - Białoruś pobladła oczy jej się zaszkliły po czym wybiegła z sali ponownie zawodząc jak konający mors.  
\- Czekaj, czekaj jaki twój? Nie jestem rzeczą. Odwal się ode mnie i bierz te łapy sukinsynu. - Feliks próbował się wyrwać, bezskutecznie, różnica 30 centymetrów to jednak całkiem sporo. Ivan nie zwracając uwagi na protesty Feliksa chwycił go za podbródek i uciszył pocałunkiem.  
Gdy oderwali się od siebie Ivan nie zwracając uwagi na szok jaki wywołali usiadł na krześle i zaczął wyciągać potrzebne dokumenty nie zaszczycając nikogo spojrzeniem.  
\- Feliks, przestań bo jesteś taki czerwony że zaraz spłoniesz. - Gilbert bardzo dobrze się bawił.  
\- Zamknij się Gil, a ty Luddy przestań naśladować karpia, obiecałeś mi kawę.  
\- Mon dieu Feliks ty masz na szyi malinkę.  
\- Zamknij się Francis. Ludwig mogę kawę?  
\- Kto jest na górze?  
\- Czego do cholery? Łańcucha pokarmowego? Na pewno nie ty Gil. Beilschmidt chce moją kawę!  
Zapowiadał się bardzo długi dzień.


End file.
